1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image analysis and image enhancement. In particular, the present invention relates to the analysis and enhancement of images taken of a vehicle interior for the purpose of helping to control a vehicle occupant protection device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to take images of a vehicle interior for the purpose of helping to control a vehicle occupant protection device. For example, it is known to take an image of the area of a vehicle seat, to help decide whether to actuate a vehicle occupant protection device. If the seat is determined to be empty, the device (for example, an air bag) may not be actuated; or, if it is determined that there is a child or a child seat present on the vehicle seat, the device may not be actuated.
It is known to use a charge coupled device (CCD) imager to take such images of a vehicle interior, and to direct the output of the imager, a set of pixel values, into a classifier to process the images.